


Schlafen Zusammen

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文名是…论·如何争取到同床机会，这算是小甜饼？<br/>我也不太清楚，设定嘛就放在我《无心》的45章以后好啦~俩人已经是秘密在一起，诶？好像我剧透了0.0<br/>不影响《无心》剧情，连番外都算不上，只是我的一个脑洞而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlafen Zusammen

黑夜里站在桥边就感觉风声在耳边呼啸，剧烈奔跑后的Nick靠在栏杆边查看着，同时也等Hank来会合。那个像蛇又像龟的不知名Wesen刚才逃到了这座桥，而Nick就看着他直接纵身一跃而下，等他追到近前也只能任由那落水声‘扑通’地响起。  
Hank立刻就跑了过来，相对于Grimm的平常之态，他是缓了好几口气才开口，“那到底是什么东西？”  
“不知道，我猜测是很擅长水性的一种Wesen。”Nick打量看着下面已经恢复平静的河面翻出白色的波光，而栏杆之前被那Wesen接触的地方有着一小块透明粘液，“几次作案地点都是在靠近河流的地方，看来他都是靠水路逃离。”  
“就抓不到他了？”Hank靠在栏杆上平复着气息，“你怎么一点都不喘？”  
Nick挑眉看着搭档，“是你缺乏锻炼。”  
“我经常健身。”Hank站直身看着搭档，“去找Rosalee？”  
Nick认同地点头，“要想一个抓住他的办法。”  
  
“差不多就是这个样子……”Nick把素描图交给Monroe眼神看向了屋子里的那些书，“你见过么？”  
“很眼熟，我相信我一定在书里见过类似的.”Monroe说着把图交给了Rosalee，“有点像是水蛇怪。”  
“你还在他接触的地方发现了粘液？”Rosalee看着图纸问道。  
Nick翻着纸张陈旧的书籍，而上面的有些Wesen是他在自己的书里从未见过的，“对，应该是他手撑栏杆跳下桥时留下的。”  
Rosalee眉毛皱起，她打量着图上的Wesen，“有可能是鱼类的，我猜应该是会产生粘液自我防御的某种鳗类Wesen。”  
“还有这种Wesen？”Nick翻着书，突然看到了让他莫名熟悉的画像。  
  
图上画得是一个看起来不超过青春期的Wesen男孩，他面目上有着类似于灼伤腐朽的样子，而整个面庞上仍旧能看出人类的样子。解释上说，这是一种罕见的混血Wesen，多数出现于Grimm和皇室后代。而图上的则是一个刚到了青春期的混血Zauberer，而这在Grimm的书里则有着另一个名词Zaubebiest，也就是男巫。  
Rosalee和Monroe讨论着图上的Wesen，而则Nick有些玩味地看着书上的内容。  
这个Zaubebiest的母亲是一个臭名昭著的Hexenbiest，法力强大擅长巫术，不过她的孩子却没有继承母亲那些黑魔法的能力，他虽然有着超凡的力量但又很像人类，自控力极强难以被人识破Wesen的身份。  
察觉到另外两人的眼神Nick继续翻了一页，他抬起头就看见Rosalee又抱来了一叠书，“准备好通宵查了？”  
“很遗憾不行。”Rosalee把一叠书放到Nick面前，“昨天我们俩熬了一晚上给Mr.Benutzen做药剂，今天我们必须早点休息。”  
  
Nick把车停在别墅前，抱着书开门走进，刚想打招呼就听到了那细微而平稳的呼吸声。  
他轻放下钥匙，缓步走到客厅，Renard正斜躺在沙发上，身上放着本看到一半的小说，而沙发旁的桌子上一瓶起泡酒已经见底。  
Nick将书籍放到一边，走到了沙发旁，他刚准备凑近，Renard就忽然睁开了眼。  
Renard的眼神里还带着惺忪，他目光看着站在眼前的Grimm，“你身上有草药味。”  
“刚从Monroe他们那回来。”Nick把准备起身的Renard拉起，“你在等我回来？”  
“一不小心睡着了。”Renard伸了个懒腰，走到一旁将酒杯和空瓶收走，“准备熬夜查资料？”  
“是关于案子里那个Wesen。”Nick走到Renard身后将他搂住，他鼻尖凑在Renard的脖颈间里嗅闻着，那令人贪恋的气息自然地包裹住了他的呼吸。  
“需要我帮你查么？”Renard忍着颤栗感问道。  
Nick捏了一下Renard想要收回的手，“你早点休息。”  
Renard转过身看着Nick一派自然的样子，面无表情地拉开了些距离，“你要是太晚了就睡隔壁去。”  
Nick眉毛不可抑制地皱了一下，怎么同床共眠对他而言就那么难。  
看着Renard走上楼，Nick就拿着书进了书房，打开台灯就看到桌上摊着许多城市路线图，还包括了各个区域的河流分支。  
  
闻着雨后空气里的清新气味，Hank站在屋外盯着手机，心里把搭档又数落了一遍，天还没亮他就被Nick一通电话叫到案发现场来，而Nick却始终没说清是为什么。  
“你通知过Wu了？”Nick从警戒线里钻出，他看了眼时间，刚过六点，“我看了案发附近的河流分支，最终的汇合点就在南区，而这第一次案件的发生点反倒是最没有关系的一个。”  
“我在外面看过了，只有一条路，不可能从别出走。”Hank扫了眼周围，“你说他会不会走地下管道？”  
“确实，这里到南区如果走地下管道会更近……”Nick了然一笑，他拿出手机把信息发给了Wu，“我们去汇合点看。”  
  
“你们的意思是要钓鱼埋伏？”Renard靠在桌边看着Hank万分肯定的眼神，他又把目光看向了那位Grimm。  
Nick毫不躲闪地对上眼神，“他的作案是有规律的。”  
“几个受害者现在还在医院神志不清，我们必须尽快抓到他。”Hank把案情报告交到Renard手里，“现在知道了他固定行动的点，是最好的机会。”  
Renard翻着案情报告，最终还是同意了，“带上便衣警力在外围布置好，如果那人再想逃就击毙。”  
  
一声尖啸声在黑暗中响起，Nick即刻狂奔跟随着那个黑影而去。  
他知道那个Wesen是想要去最近的河流处，而那里也早已布置了警力。  
忽然一个急转，那人冲向了黑暗的巷子，等到Nick跑出时，只看到不远处的地上丢着一个小提琴背包。  
‘那人劫持了人质’Nick奔跑着和Wu打电话通知。  
‘根据附近监控显示他带着一个女孩在往另一座桥赶。’  
还没等搭档跟上，Nick又快速向桥边跑去。  
  
看着前面那人身形带着颤抖，Nick慢下脚步看着一步步后退走向桥上的嫌疑犯，“又准备跳河？”  
女孩似乎意识有些模糊，只是被他拖着走。  
“要是不想活命，你就继续拖着这个女孩别松手。”一个声音从相反方向想起，话语刚落就听到了枪上膛的声音。  
Nick看着早已等候着的Renard，没有再说话，他手上的枪也早已上膛。  
那Wesen的面目在光亮下看起来更加像是鱼类，而下一瞬他就被打中了肩膀，被逼到没有退路的Wesen竟然抓着那女孩就准备往河里跳。  
Renard一把紧抓住那人的衣领，丝毫不放手。  
Nick看着两人打斗无法开枪，而后他就看到Renard跟着那拖着女孩的Wesen跳下了桥，跑上前看了眼桥下，Nick立刻调转方向朝岸边飞奔而去。  
  
Renard呛了几口水，他忍着胸口的一阵闷痛在水里捞住了正在下沉的女孩，费劲地带着女孩向岸边游去，刚把女儿抱到了岸上准备做急救，就听到了滑动的水花声。  
立刻转过身，只见一个活像是怪鱼一样的Wesen就朝他扑了过来……  
‘乓’得一声枪响，那Wesen痛苦地捂着胸口倒地，随后就恢复了人类面目。  
“还算及时……”Nick收起枪上前，查看着女孩的情况，“你怎么样？”  
“没事。”Renard有些嫌恶地擦去那Wesen留在他手腕上的粘液，“这到底是什么东西。”  
  
Nick看着会议室里的Renard面无表情地训着几个新人，看着男人那苍白的面色，他倒是有些担心。  
“昨天你也没睡，不回去休息？”看着人逐渐走开，Nick把文件放到Renard面前问道。  
Renard摇摇头，“至少要等法医报告出来。”  
“可你的脸色……”Nick看着表露出了关切的样子，他没有继续说下去。  
“我没事。”Renard站起身凑近着看向Nick，他勾起了嘴角露出了难得的笑意。  
Nick捏了捏Renard的手心，他感觉到了异样的潮湿，而Renard则有些回避地抽回了手。  
把这反应看在眼里，Nick扯了扯嘴角，直接转身离开。  
  
临近下班时间，Nick发现手机里多了一条未读讯息。  
‘你直接回自己家，不用来我这。’Renard简短的一条讯息，让Nick只感觉心里莫名憋起一股气。  
这个男巫就这么对待刚救了他的人？  
Nick依旧还是耐着性子，回了一条讯息。  
‘书还在你那。’  
‘明天我会放到你车上。’  
‘为什么不让我去。’  
‘不方便。’  
走出电梯打电话回拨给Renard，而对方则直接拒接……  
Nick忍着摔手机的怒气，开动车子准备回家，他知道对于某些问题，和Renard争执是没有用的，只会带来那人的逃避和冷淡。  
  
“他没来？”Nick穿着正装来到法庭外，却没见到本该出现的Renard，“可这个案子他是经手人……”  
Wu摇摇头，“他请了病假，Attack也是经手人，Renard已经签了委托书，再说这是协议认罪，不需要全部到场。”  
Nick不知道Renard是怎么回事，一个周末俩人互相都没有联系，而那人到了工作日也不准备出现么？  
Hank坐在位子上等候着开庭，眼神瞥向了一坐下来就对着手机的搭档，“Rosalee查出来死掉的那个Wesen了么？听说是鱼类的？”  
Nick给Renard发了个讯息就关上手机，“是一种罕见的有毒Wesen，叫做Leimfisch，在英语里就是有粘液的鱼，他手心分泌的粘液有一定毒性。”  
回答了Hank，Nick突然想起，那天Renard被那个Wesen的粘液沾到了……  
  
“你为什么不早告诉我？”Nick在电话里有些无奈地问着好友，虽然他知道Monroe不说也属于正常。  
Monroe在那一头则有些犹疑，“你知道…Wesen治疗里也是有保密协议这种保护隐私的东西规矩，虽然没有明确法律规定，但是我也不能主动告诉别人他找我配置过药水。”  
“他什么时候问你要的？”Nick把车停到别墅外就直接下车，而房子里没有一点亮光。  
Monroe那边翻着纸张，“周五晚上，Rosalee过了一天，差不多周末做完了才给他的。”  
“他身体什么状况？”Nick用钥匙打开门，昏暗的屋内一切如常。  
“看起来还行，他抵抗力不错，体温有点高，需要好好休息一下。”Monroe语气里带着轻松，而这也让电话另一边的Grimm没有之前那么紧张。  
  
打开卧室门，在黑暗中看见那个抱着枕头侧躺而睡的男人，Nick总算是放下心来，他走到床边凑近着那位换上睡衣的男人，而Renard并没有如同往常一样忽然张开双眼。  
黑暗中男巫似无察觉，只是睫毛微颤了几下，Nick趁着男人还未睁开双眼直接就印上了双唇。  
略带干燥的唇瓣，撬开未曾防备的牙关，Grimm尝到了齿间的药味，还有男巫那特有的气息。  
Renard总算是睁开了眼，他没有回味更多，只是退后着抽离出Nick主动的深吻。  
“怎么了？”Nick打开灯看着坐起身的Renard，而这时他才发现Renard的脸色异常的苍白，“Wu说你是病假。”  
“身体不太舒服。”Renard看了眼时间，直接走到浴室开启了水龙。  
Renard正准备出来，Nick则直接把浴巾拿了过来。  
“想和我说什么？”Renard一把拿过浴巾放在架子上，那位Grimm还是靠在门边，“可以等我洗完再说。”  
Renard解着衣扣，将一身丝质睡衣扔到了脏衣篓里，而Nick则看着他赤裸走进淋浴室。  
  
随着一声玻璃门开启的声音，那个熟悉的气息伴随着水汽包裹住了Renard的呼吸，一转身就对上了那个带着热情的深吻，腰间的手熟稔地搂住，在唇齿缠绵之间他被推到了墙上。  
“还以为你会拒绝…”Nick语气里带着揶揄，他说着又恋恋不舍地将Renard吻住，索求着男人的气息。  
Renard算是在主动回应着，同时用下半身的硬挺磨蹭着这个Grimm的，他的气息有些紊乱，而他却有些想要退却。  
抽离了Nick主动索取的深吻，Renard一手搂住身前人，另一手抚上了Nick的下身，他气息洒在身前人的耳畔，一同侵扰着Nick的还有那夹杂于水声又无法忽视的克制喘息。  
Nick舌尖扫着Renard耳际的敏感区，他下身在Renard的手中摩擦，同时手抚着男人那手感极佳的腰部线条。把Renard的手放到他自己的硬挺上。  
Nick顺着水流将亲吻印下，带着啃咬的动作盘旋过锁骨间，而后一口轻咬住了Renard胸前一处，听到男人的轻呼声他转而换做了吸吮，同时一手抚上了Renard那早已硬到不行的阴茎，他带着Renard的摩挲刺激着。  
  
气息的紊乱无法克制，Renard有些腿软地抱住身前人，很明显这个年轻男人的手指已经灵活到了一定境界。  
似是折磨又更像是窒息的享受，Renard不由得呻吟出声，他刚从一种快感中走出有坠入了另一种。  
俩人的硬挺再一次相互摩擦在了一起，喘息声交叠的同时，连快感都是相互交织，淫腻的气息伴随着水汽充斥着两人的呼吸，而当Renard感觉自己身体有些发烫的时候，他总算是释放了出来。  
Renard看向男人还有些欲求不满的样子，他勾起了嘴角，主动跪下身去……  
  
  
  
  
擦干了头发的Nick一走进卧室，就看到Renard赤裸地盖着一条被子睡在床上，他扯掉下身的毛巾，掀开那条不算厚的丝被睡到了Renard身旁。  
“我是真的病假。”Renard转过身看着他，语气平常不见起伏，“所以……别想来第二回。”  
“我有说什么话么？”Nick睁大着眼看着男人，他讨好一般地在Renard脸颊印上一吻，“只是抱抱。”  
Renard倒是忽然被Nick逗笑了，“我也是男人，我知道这话是什么意思。”  
Nick手搂向Renard的腰间，他摸着男人清晰地肌肉线条，一路摩挲着抚到Renard的人鱼线那就停住了手，“你是快好了？”  
“养了三天，你说呢？”Renard换了个平躺的姿势，他的胸膛露出，让上面还残留着Nick留下的一点痕迹，他对这个倒是没什么意见，只要不是在脖子那种明显的地方留下让人揣测的吻痕，至于别的花样怎么玩他都随意。  
  
“怎么你体温还是有点烫。”Nick一手拦上Renard的胸膛，他看着这位男巫的侧颜，回忆着他Woge时的面目。  
Renard瞥了枕边人一眼，“那就放过我。”  
Nick亲昵对上一吻，“诱惑太大了。”  
而他的吻没有停下，从喉结的凸起到锁骨的凹陷之处，在胸间留下些许湿漉痕迹，顺着健美得不逊于模特的肌肉线条，吻绵延而下，或如噬咬，或如轻抚，而之后他则用湿润的唇舌舔上了Renard的下身。  
呻吟声钻入了Nick的耳膜，成就感油然而起，他舌尖快速地描摹着Renard的顶端，随后就是直接含入了大半。  
Renard难以克制住自己的声音，他手抓着一旁的床单，主动张开了双腿，下身不由得轻轻拱起追随着Nick带来的美妙感受，他感觉自己的身体温度在上升，而这也让他感觉意识有些模糊。  
Nick当然没有那么乐于奉献，当他舌尖感知到足够的前列腺液涌出之后，他就吐出了那个曾经给他喉咙带来些许折磨的硬挺，将液体摸到了那个紧致的甬道口。  
“啊…你……”Renard忽然弓起了身子，Nick探入的手指让他猝不及防，而前后两种快感交叠而生，让他根本说不出一个不字，只有呻吟和喘息溢出喉间。  
  
那个熟悉的物体直接顶进了Renard的身体，他下意识咬住指节，但纷呈而出的快感似乎很快就要打败他的克制。  
任由阴茎被那个年轻男人刺激抚弄，Renard主动迎合着男人的进入，他感觉身上颤栗的感觉比以往更加强烈。  
Nick从一进入开始就感觉到了Renard的异常，甬道内比以往更加炙热，而这也逼迫得他要加快移动的速度。  
  
“别虐待你的手指…”他一把拉过Renard的手，半俯下身将带着齿痕的指节含入了自己口中，他舌尖灵活地舔舐着，似是抚慰但更像是挑逗，“这么好看的手……当然有更重要的事情要做。”说着就把沾着唾液手指带到Renard的下身。  
颤栗将Renard一步步地折磨着，而层层快感又将他及时拯救，他感觉整个人好似失去了力气一样，连视线里都带着模糊。  
  
Nick看着Renard浑身的汗水，和微微发颤的身体察觉到了隐隐不对，“该死的…你还没痊愈…”  
停下下身的挺进，抚上了Renard苍白的面庞，想要抽出离去。  
Renard却忽然搂住了Nick的脖子，他主动印上一个深吻，“要做就做完…不然以后都别做了。”  
轻笑了声的Nick并没有太惊讶，他知道这位男巫的脾气，他在床上和别的时候基本可以算是判若两人，平时有多禁欲，在床上就有多……  
回应着印上一吻，Nick一下用力地顶到深处，把Renard颤栗的呻吟压在了俩人的深吻之中。  
Renard张开着双腿，他肆意地收缩着下身甬道，不知不觉中升高的体温把他折磨得有些难受，可同时那种置身于颤栗中快感又不同寻常。把意图离开的Nick搂紧印上更深的一吻，现在贪婪索取的人则变成了他，被快感燃烧得愈加主动的他恨不得将这年轻Grimm榨干一样在反复迎合着。  
  
淫腻的交合声混杂在喘息声和呻吟声之中，Renard主动配合地换了个姿势接受另一次挺进，而跪姿的后入给他带来个更加不同的快感。  
Nick擒着Renard的腰际，他欣赏着Renard身体紧绷之下那性感的肌肉曲线，一条深凹的弧度自他的背脊延向腰窝，他啃咬着亲吻着一路向上，对着男人主动迎上唇瓣又是一个默契深吻，齿间还残留着自己刚才的气息，而这一次俩人却吻得比之前还要热烈。  
他从不意外Renard在技巧上的纯熟，这个男人对自己的热情和主动才是让他最为惊讶的。  
  
Renard感觉肩膀处有些刺痛，而之后很快又被吸吮所带来的酥麻感覆盖，Grimm在他体内不知疲倦的挺进，这所带来的快感让他无法再克制，呻吟声几乎要连成串似的从他口中倾泻而出。  
转过身再一次面对Nick的正面挺入，他一口咬上了Nick的肩颈，直到下身那夺走他意识的快感逐渐散去才松开口。  
无视俩人胸膛之间的粘腻白浊，Nick拥着Renard继续挺进，他着迷地又附上一个吻，一直到自己也射出之后才不舍地分开……  
  
躺在床上喘匀气息，Renard撑着想要起身，却被身旁人拉着作势要索吻。  
“我要洗澡……”声音里带着疲倦的Renard看着一脸调笑的年轻Grimm。  
Grimm笑笑松开手，默然也跟着起身。  
刚走一步Renard就感觉双腿发软，所幸后面一只手及时或者说早就料到地搀扶住了他。  
“我很乐意帮你。”Nick调笑着开口，眼神则放在了Renard那双长腿上，还带着热度的白浊液体流出并且顺着大腿内侧缓缓而下，这画面真是淫腻得让他难以抗拒。  
一把上前揽住Renard的腰，Nick刚想开口就被Renard捏挑住下颚。  
“再来一次，你今晚就给我睡到隔壁去…”Renard的言语里带着威胁，不过其中的意思Nick还是很快领会到了。  
“我绝对会很规矩……”Nick勾起嘴角，旖旎心思却一点都没少。  
  
The End


End file.
